


Don't worry about me

by pleasebite



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Health Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Personality Swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasebite/pseuds/pleasebite
Summary: «Please believe me when I say that I’ve tried to get rid of him.» The sky was empty, dark, peaceful. The air wasn’t tight, the wind came in careful wisps and there were absolutely no sounds. Most people would probably enjoy this.





	1. Chapter one

«Please believe me when I say that I’ve tried to get rid of him.» The sky was empty, dark, peaceful. The air wasn’t tight, the wind came in careful wisps and there were absolutely no sounds. Most people would probably enjoy this.

«Talk to me.» His voice was smooth like honey. It always had been, ever since they were kids. He was the only one who managed to calm the boy down, the only one who had been there. The only one who cared. «Tyler, talk to me,» the boy with the bright yellow hair said. Tyler always found his hair cute, although it has been damaged by all the hair dye he has been using. It didn’t matter, it never mattered. The important thing was that he was here. «I can’t get rid of him,» Tyler spoke softly, quiet. It’s funny, his voice never fit the subject. He wanted to yell. He can’t get rid of him.

«I know, just put down the knife.» Tyler could tell he was trying to stay calm, even though it was clear to see the panic in his face. He didn’t judge him, he would probably be crying if this happened to him. Oh god, I am doing this to him. Tyler wanted to scream. Yell. Cry. His face showed no emotion, no words came. He couldn’t move.

The yellow haired boy stepped forward cautiously, reaching slowly for the knife. «Josh, I’m sorry,» Tyler managed to croak. He lifted the knife and turned it towards himself. Josh screamed.

-

«No, I don’t know. He just went outside. Yes. No, I managed to stop him from hurting himself, he’s fine. I’m fine.» Josh was on the phone. Tyler lifted the white comforter so he could hear him. Josh was in the living room, talking to god knows who.

What happened last night? He probably did something stupid. Did he hurt Josh? He said he was fine, but he often lies about that. He needed to check if he’s alright. Tyler slowly managed to sit up. His whole body ached as he looked down at himself. His arms were covered in fresh lines, scattered across his arms. Oh.

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. His sweatpants and t-shirt were kind of sweaty. He felt horrible. «Josh?» He managed to get out. His body felt so heavy, it was difficult to stand still.

«Wait hold on, he’s awake- Yeah?» The yeah was obviously directed towards him, but he didn’t know what to say. It was like his mind had blacked out, like a peace was missing. Footsteps became louder and louder as they approached the grey bedroom. The door opened slowly, and a head full of yellow hair appeared in the doorway.

«Tyler? Sit down, you’re probably tired since yesterday went kind of…» Josh trailed off as he manhandled Tyler into a sitting position on the bed. He sat down next to him. «How are you feeling?» Tyler made eye contact him for the first time since he entered the room.

«I don’t know, honestly.» Josh nodded and rubbed Tyler’s back. «You had an episode last night, but you didn’t hurt anyone.» I’m fine. The words were never spoken. Tyler only nodded and looked down at his hands. Josh frowned a little bit, and picked up Tyler’s pills from the night table.

«Have you taken your pills yet?» Tyler didn’t look up, he just shrugged. Josh stood up, shook two pills out of the box and helped the tired boy up. He was wordlessly led to the kitchen and sat down by the table. The pills and a glass of water appeared in front of him.

«Dude, I know you hate them but you gotta take them if you want to feel better,» Josh spoke after a while. His voice seemed to come from the other side of the kitchen. He was probably pouring cereal for him. Tyler didn’t want to look. He’s right though, he hates those pills. They made him feel drowsy, and he can’t write songs as fast as he would like to.

Tyler sighed and swallowed them with big gulps of water. He finally looked up at Josh, who smiled encouraging at him. He couldn’t help but look down at his hands again. He noticed the dried blood under his nails. 

«You okay with meeting Jenna today?» Josh put the bowl of cereal in front of him and sat down on the opposite side of him. Jenna kept track of his «episodes.» She worked at this big office, studying abnormal things, and Tyler was somehow exactly what she was looking for. The mentally unstable boy with two personalities. She didn’t want her coworkers to know of course, as she wanted to keep her project away from people who might use him wrongly. At least that’s what she told him.

«Yeah, are we going to her office?» He asked and looked up at Josh. He nodded. «She said she needed to run medical checks on you again.» Tyler rolled his eyes. «My health isn’t that bad.» Josh simple raised an eyebrow at him and looked down at his phone. The boy huffed and started eating his cereal.

-

The halls were long and white, it reminded him of a hospital. He had always hated hospitals. Josh grabbed his hand and led the way down the hall. After a few turns, they stopped in front of Jenna’s office. Josh looked at him and smiled comfortingly. «You ready?» He said, and Tyler slowly nodded. Josh knocked on the door, and only a few seconds later the door opened. Jenna appeared with a big smile on her face. «Tyler and Josh! Good to see you again,» she beamed and led them inside. Her office was quite big, white and way to hospital-y for Tyler’s taste. There were medical instruments everywhere he looked, which only made him more nervous.

«So,» she started and sat down in her office chair. The two boys sat down on the sofa. «What happened yesterday?» She started getting the things she needed for the check. «As I said on the phone earlier, he woke up in the middle of the night again. I assumed he was sleepwalking, but after a while I realized it was Blurry.» Blurry. Tyler despises him, always have. He always makes him feel like shit and makes him do things he never would on his own.

«He then grabbed the knife, and when I tried to stop him, he pointed the knife at me, and that’s when I realized who it was.» Tyler flinched when Jenna grabbed his arm. She looked up at him, and he gave her a reassuring smile. «He then went outside, barefoot and everything. I followed, and then…» He trailed of again. Jenna injected the needle into his vein. Blood started flowing into the tube from the crook of his elbow.

«Well, I managed to stop him when he snapped out of it.» Jenna nodded but didn’t look up from what she was doing. «And the usual…?» She asked. Josh nodded. «Red eyes, black hands and neck.» Jenna nodded. Tyler frowned. He had never seen himself as Blurry, but according to Josh his forearms and neck would turn black, like he had dipped his hands in black paint, and his eyes would turn crimson red. A freak show, he thought.

Jenna pulled the needle out of his arm. «Do you remember what happened when you came back to yourself?» Jenna asked him. Tyler shook his head no and looked at Josh. Josh looked down at his hands, similar to Tyler’s habit. «He tried to stab himself with the knife again.» Jenna nodded. «That has happened a few too many times lately,» she said as she proceeded to perform her usual procedure. Her blonde hair fell into her face.

Silence followed. Tyler and Josh watched Jenna finish up the routine. Jenna sighed and leaned back in her seat. «I think we need someone to watch him.» Josh tilted his head a little to the side. «I am watching him…?» Jenna nodded at him before she continued. «I know you do, but I think Tyler has reached the point where Blurry controls him.»


	2. Chapter 2

«I’m fine Josh!» Tyler was frustrated, frustrated because no one believed him. He was fine, dammit. «You’re running a fever, you are not going out.» Josh’s voice was stern as he stood in front of their front door with his arms crossed. Tyler huffed and tried to push past him. He was immediately stopped by two strong arms wrapping around his waist. «Josh-» He picked the struggling boy up and walked into the bedroom. «Josh put me down- I am perfectly fine, jESus how the hell are you so strong- put me down!» Tyler felt Josh chuckle behind him which only made the situation worse.

He was sat down on the bed. «If your temperature is normal, I’ll let you go. Deal?» Tyler huffed. «Fine!» Tyler stubbornly said. The yellow haired boy smiled at him and walked out of the room to fetch the thermometer. Tyler sighed and climbed into their bed. He propped some pillows up by the headboard. He had to admit, he felt a little warm. Not that he would tell Josh, because Tyler could easily manage to drive to the store by himself, thank you very much.

«Got it!» Josh walked into the room with the thermometer in his hand. Tyler looked at it uncertainly. What if Josh was right? «Open up.» Tyler grumbled at him but did as he was told. After a minute of silence, the thermometer finally gave a peep. Before Tyler could reach up and grab it, Josh took it and studied it closely.

«102. You’re staying home.» Tyler groaned and fell back on the bed. Josh patted his leg before he stood up from where he was sitting. «I’ll make you some soup, okay?» Tyler said something in response, but it was muffled by the pillows. Josh grinned and walked into the kitchen.

-

There was a knock on the door. Tyler looked over at Josh from his place on the sofa. «You gonna answer?» Tyler asked. Josh sighed, stood up and walked to the door. Tyler buried himself under the blankets and continued watching the crappy movie they had put on. It took a while, but Josh finally appeared in the doorway again. «Who was it?» He asked and sat up. Before Josh could answer, Jenna walked in.

«Jenna? What’s up?» Tyler asked and straightened up. Now that Jenna laid her eyes on Tyler, he noticed the concern on her face. «Tyler, uh, we gotta go.» Tyler frowned. «Why? What’s happening?» He looked at Josh, expecting the same confusion he felt, but he looked just as worried as Jenna. «Josh?»

He looked down at the floor and sighed. «They found us.» Tyler’s breath hitched. That couldn’t happen. There’s no way, they managed to move, they got help from Jenna, how the hell would they manage to find them here?

«I’m sorry Ty, I know you hate to move, but we can’t take the risk,» Josh tried to comfort him. Tyler nodded. «You guys can stay at the office while we find a new place,» Jenna said. Stay at the office. He shuddered a little at the thought, but nodded again. Josh looked surprised. Tyler was okay with going to the office every once in a while, but he absolutely hated staying there longterm, even only for a night. Josh and Jenna knew this a little too well.

«Okay, pack the things you need. We gotta hurry.» Tyler nodded once again and stood up. The fever must have gotten to him or something, because before he knew it he started falling back down. Josh hurried forwards to catch him. «He’s warmer.» Tyler’s head was swimming and it was hard to focus on what was happening. He registered that at some point Josh had picked him up, and was telling Jenna to bring his things. Stay awake, stay awake. Josh noticed the panic that crossed Tyler’s face and gulped. The last thing Tyler heard was «Bring his ukulele!» Before blacking out.

-

Josh paced around the room. Tyler still hadn’t woken up. Jenna was at her office, trying to make sense of how they managed to find them. Tyler was laid out on one of the beds in the room, unconscious. He had been that way for about 3 hours now, and the fever seemed to slow down. The room looked like a hospital, and although Josh didn’t have any problems with that, Tyler definitely did. Before they rescued him, he had spent his entire life in rooms like these.

Tyler twitched a little on the bed. Josh jumped at the sudden movement, and walked over to the bed. «Tyler?» The boy furrowed his eyebrows before opening his eyes. That’s when Josh realized that Tyler was not awake yet. Red eyes stared at him. Josh stumbled backwards in fear.

"Hey, Joshua," Blurry said and smirked. Josh noticed his neck and hands slowly turning black. The red eyed boy sat up in the bed, clearly not bothered by the circumstances. Josh pulled out his phone and dialed Jenna. Blurry simply stared. "Tyler is freaking out you know. Probably one of those panic attacks. Fucking pussy." He huffed, ripped out the IV and stood up. He was wearing Tyler's old blink-182 shirt, which was loosely hanging off his thin frame. It was Tyler, but at the same time it wasn't.

"Josh? Did he wake up?" Jenna's voice from the phone. "Ah great, she's at speaker. Jenna, tell me, where the fuck is the kitchen in this place?" Blurry snatched the phone out of Josh's hand. Josh stood completely still, frozen in fear. "B-Blurry?" Jenna seemed uncertain. "Answer the question." Blurry was definitely pissed.

"Give me back my phone," Josh said. Blurry raised an eyebrow at him but didn't answer. "Stay right there, okay?" They could hear her silently talking to someone in the background. "Jenna I swear to god if you keep ignoring me, I will have to do something about it," Blurry sing-songed. Jenna sighed. "Blurry, if you don't let Tyler regain control, we will have to do something about that as well." The red eyed man chuckled. "Tyler is always in control, why can't I get some too? We are sharing this body after all."

The door opened, and several nurses came in. Josh let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Jenna, you pussy. Why don't you face me yourself, huh?" A male nurse grabbed Blurry's arms from behind, making him drop the phone. "Why don't you fucking face me?" He was yelling now, the nurse held him still as he struggled. "Why, Jenna?" Full on screaming. Josh covered his ears. "Why?" Another nurse quickly inserted a syringe into his neck. "Why?" Blurry grew weaker, his struggles slowly stopping. "Why?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't gotten around to spellcheck this chapter yet. I'm working on the third one now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, but english is not my first language. If you see any mistakes in the chapter, please let me know!


End file.
